Bardock's Planet Elite Force
The '''Planet Elite Force' (惑星のエリートの力, Wakusei no Erīto no Chikara), also known as Bardock's Elite, is a crew of low-class Saiyan soldiers led by Bardock under the Saiyan Army. The platoon is comprised of Bardock, as well as four other soldiers: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. Bardock's wife Gine was also a member of the team, but was not cut out for fighting because of her gentle nature.Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 Together, the five main members make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market under the Planet Trade Organization. Conception )]] All members of Bardock's team had some drastic changes in their appearances from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design for the 1990 special ''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Akira Toriyama drew the final draft of Bardock's team. Their original names were Tomā　(トマー), Jagga (ジャッガ), Panpukin (パンプキン) and Kōn (コーン). Those names were changed for Tōma (トーマ), Toteppo (トテッポ), Panpūkin (パンプーキン), and Seripa (セリパ). Bardock, Toma (Tora in American dub) and Panbukin (Shugesh in the American dub) are the only three members of the team whose name was not completely changed from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's design.Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 In an interview with Akira Toriyama in the Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Super Kanzenban (February 2014), the author says that Goku's mother Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. Her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a story present in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (released on April 4, 2014). Overview After being saved on the battlefield by him several times, Gine developed some feelings for Bardock. Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired; in Age 737, Bardock and Gine already had one son and Gine was pregnant of her second son with Bardock. The same year, Bardock and his four other companions clear a society on the planet Kanassa. While they are still on the planet, a weakened survivor emerges and, catching Bardock off-guard, instills the Saiyan with the ability of precognitive foresight. This survivor is then killed by Tora. Bardock is still out of commission when the other capable four soldiers are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters Dodoria (one of Frieza's most esteemed minions) and his elite who, by Frieza's orders, betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Bardock is later informed that his team has accepted an offer on Meat. Pursuing them, he discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite. Although a low-class Saiyan, Bardock is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack and struggles to return to Planet Vegeta where he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic only leads bystanders to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. Terrified, Bardock takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. Frieza steps out into the orbit of Planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to be continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. When Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon energy wave, Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystanding soldiers en route toward the Planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first to be consumed by the ball of energy. Other appearances Members of the team appear in various flashbacks during the Frieza Saga in Dragon Ball Z. The team also makes a cameo appearance in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, remembered by Bardock when he accepts to help the Plants in their battle against the space tyrant Chilled and later, in the pages added to the end of the third chapter in the April 2012 issue of V-Jump, when Bardock thinks back to his crew after defeating Chilled. Bardock's Elite also appears in the Dragon Ball SD adaption of Episode of Bardock, striking a Fighting Pose like the Ginyu Force. Bardock finds the pose awkward and is angry at Tora for convincing him to do something that embaracing. All members of Bardock's team are seen in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 whenever Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans technique. The whole team is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes. Gallery References Category:Factions Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans